The present disclosure relates to a separator including a rotatable drum having a vertical rotational axis and a disk stack arranged in the drum. Also included are an inner gripper and an outer gripper that do not rotate with the drum and are configured to discharge mutually-separated liquid phases. A discharge line is assigned to each gripper and is arranged in an associated gripper chamber of the drum. The inner gripper includes an inner gripper shaft and the outer gripper includes an outer gripper shaft both of which shafts protrude axially from the drum.
Reference is hereby made to DE 18 02 676, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,885 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,720 concerning the state of the art of separators with a vertical rotational axis and two grippers or peeling discs. It is proposed in DE 18 02 676 to generate changes in flow and pressure intermittently. A tube for the supply of fluid opens into a bottom peeling chamber. An air pressure can further be decreased in the bottom peeling chamber.
A generic separator is further known from DE 10 2004 051 264 A1. A potential absorption of oxygen by the product is problematic where sensitive products such as beer are concerned. Embodiments according to the present disclosure counteract or reduce this disadvantageous effect.
Thus, the present disclosure relates to a separator including a rotatable drum having a vertical rotational axis and including a disk stack arranged in the drum. Also included are an inner gripper and an outer gripper that do not rotate with the drum and are configured to discharge mutually-separated liquid phases. A discharge line is assigned to each gripper and is arranged in an associated gripper chamber of the drum. The inner gripper includes an inner gripper shaft and the outer gripper includes an outer gripper shaft both of which shafts protrude axially from the drum. Each associated gripper chamber with its associated gripper revolves on different radii with respect to the rotational axis such that a first chamber is formed radially between an outer circumference of the inner gripper shaft and an inner circumference of the outer gripper shaft. The first chamber is configured such that a fluid is insertable into the chamber through a channel, which fluid is pressable from the first chamber into the gripper chambers. The present disclosure also relates to a method for clarifying a beverage from a flowable solids phase, the method steps comprising: providing a separator as described above; clarifying the beverage into a lighter phase using the separator; and protecting the lighter phase from oxygen contact by using an inert gas.
Accordingly, the gripper chambers with the two grippers are arranged, for example, in an annular manner coaxially relative to the rotational axis D. They may be further arranged in an axially partially offset manner with respect to each other in relation to the rotational axis D. A similarly annular chamber may be further arranged radially between the outside circumference of the inner gripper shaft and the inner circumference of the outer gripper shaft. In this chamber, a fluid, such as an inert gas, can be introduced through a channel, which gas can be pressed from the annular chamber to the gripper chambers of the rotating system.
An embodiment according to the present disclosure provides a separator with which it is easily possible to conduct an inert gas into the region of the gripper chambers in the processing of an oxygen-sensitive product in order to prevent that the product will come into contact with the oxygen in this region. In the clarification of beer from yeast, for example, the separator is especially suitable for protecting the beer as the lighter phase with the inert gas from contact with oxygen.
Although it is also known from DE 20 2007 009 212 to conduct a gas into the region of a drum head between a gripper for a lighter phase and an overflow for discharging a heavier phase, the gas is used for the purpose of displacing the separation zone in the drum. However, in accordance with an embodiment of the present disclosure, for example, it is enabled, in a constructionally simple way, to conduct an inert gas without any high pressure which could cause a displacement of the separation zone into the region between the two grippers. In accordance with an embodiment of the present disclosure, a construction with two gripper chambers and grippers which are disposed radially in a virtually “concentric” fashion with respect to each other has proved to be advantageous.
Embodiments according to the present disclosure are discussed herein and in the appended claims.
Embodiments according to the present disclosure are also shown in the enclosed drawings.
It is relevant to note that the embodiments according to the present disclosure that are shown and discussed herein are not limited to those that are shown or arranged but they can be arranged in any desired variable manner within the framework of the present disclosure. For example, the terms “above”, “below”, “front”, “back” shall not be understood as limiting, but merely relate to a respectively shown arrangement. When individual components are explained, they can also be provided in multiple configurations. Functional reversals of the illustrated embodiments and methods described herein also are within the scope of the present disclosure.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Accordingly, FIG. 2 shows a schematic sectional view of a known separator 1 which is designed for continuous operation. The separator 1 comprises a rotatable drum 2 and an integral or multi-part non-rotatable cover 3, which cover 3 may enclose the drum 2 entirely or to a substantial extent.